So-called online games have become popular, wherein a server device provides game data to terminal devices via a network and the terminal devices perform game functions using the provided game data.
Some online games may provide functions for exchanging virtual in-game cards and items (e.g., weapons) between the players so as to encourage interaction between players. One method of exchanging in-game items between players is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-187143 (the “'143 Publication”).